A large number of people suffer from pain and disability due to rheumatoid arthritis, bursitis, and other sources of muscular, back and arthritic pain. As a result, a number of treatments have been developed in an attempt to provide relief to the millions of those who suffer.
However, despite the motivation of the many researchers, and the time and money that has been devoted to finding a treatment, no satisfactory treatment has been developed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liniment for topical application, such as a liniment for use with massage, that will aid in the relief of the pain associated with rheumatoid arthritis, other forms of arthritis, bursitis and other related types of muscle ache and joint pain.
The present invention is directed to a liniment that satisfies the above needs. The liniment of the present invention provides some or all of the following ingredients and is prepared in the following manner.
(A) A solution is formed in an appropriately sized container from the following, in the relative amounts:
(a) 180 ounces of ethyl alcohol;
(b) 40 ounces of methyl hydrate; and
(c) 40 ounces of distilled water.
(B) The following ingredients are added to the solution:
(a) 25 ounces of horseradish; and
(b) 13 ounces of powdered cayenne pepper.
(C) The mixture is stirred well and the container is sealed with a lid.
(D) The container is agitated by stirring or shaking twice daily for 25 days.
(E) The container is then left in a stationary condition for three days, during which time the pulp or particulate matter is allowed to settle.
(F) The clear solution, which is the liniment, is then siphoned off for use. (G) To use, the liniment is applied topically to skin adjacent to the area of pain. The liniment results in a sensation of heat, which tends to sooth away pain and soreness. The application may continue to be effective for as much as 24 hours, and may be used to treat arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, bursitis, sore muscles, back pain and other ailments.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel liniment for topical application that is adapted for use with massage and other methods of topical application.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel liniment for topical application that is easily manufactured of low-cost ingredients.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel liniment for topical application that encourages and facilitates users to treat muscle, joint and arthritic ache, soreness and pain with massage or a similar manual rubbing motion that results in relaxation as well as stress and pain reduction.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.